Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019 Preceded by:Season 22 Suceeded by:Season 24 Episodes # Rosie the Red Engine # Bulgy's Bad Day # The Missing Coach # Gordon Goes Foreign # Here's James # Duck's Missing Trucks # Philip and Nia # Invisibility On # Bertie and Bulgy # Terence and Trevor # Nia's Trouble with Bill and Ben # BoCo Gets the Express # Jack's Important Job # Ryan's Missing Trucks # Edward's Hard Job # Duncan's Bad Day # Great Western Engines # Ballast # Faulty Signals # Lady Comes to Sodor # Nia and Edward # Rosie Helps Out # Rusty Does it All # Glynn's Special Job # Diesel's Naugty Tricks # A Narrow Gauge Christmas Songs * Set Friendship in Motion Season 22 (different footage) * Little Engines (CGI Version V2) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Rosie * Nia * Rebecca * Spencer * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Marion * BoCo * Philip * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Dart * Den * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Dexter * Hannah * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * Harvey * Porter * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Merlin * Stanley * Victor * Kevin * Whiff * Lady * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Ryan * Charlie * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Harold * Ace * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Jenny Packard * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Luke * Owen * Merrick * Skiff * Rex * Bert * Mike * Flying Scotsman * Butch * Stepnen * Glynn * Sir Robert Norramby * Millie (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Burnett Stone (does not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Mavis (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Reg (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Tony (cameo) * Angelique (cameo) * Two Other Rally Cars (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Troublesome Trucks (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Engine Inspector (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * Emerson (music video cameo) * Natalie (music video cameo) * The Arizona Diesel (music video cameo) * Vinnie (music video cameo) * Carlos (music video cameo) * Yong Bao (music video cameo) * The Chinese Diesel (music video cameo) * The Chinese Breakdown Cranes (music video cameo) Characters Introduced * Big City Engine * Thomas' Special Coach (faceless; does not speak) '' * The Foreign Engines ''(do not speak) * Jock (cameo) * The Purple Miniature Engine (cameo) * The Orange Tank Engine (cameo) * The Green Tender Engine (cameo) * Other Rally Cars (cameo) Voice Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, and Whiff * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Kevin, Diesel, Mr. Percival, and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Big Mickey, and Monty * Christopher Ragnald as Percy, Trevor, and The Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Peter Sam, Paxton, Dart, Butch, and Charlie * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver, and Toad * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Peter Andre as Ace * John Hastler as Rheneas and Owen * Hugh Bonville as Merlin * Tracey ann Oberman as Daisy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Judy, and Belle * Tom Stourton and Rex, Duncan, and Terence * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Bert, Den, Salty, Harvey, and Glynn * John Schwab as Stanley * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Rusty, and Merrick * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, Timothy, and Oliver the Excavator * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Sidney and Stephen * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Spencer * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and Hannah * Olivia Colman as Marion * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Eddie Glen as Stepney * Richard Newman as BoCo * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Neil Crone as Big City Engine * Colin MacFarlane as Bulgy * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Michael Legge as Luke * Joanne Frogatt as Jenny Packard * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Britt Allcroft as Lady Trivia * This season marks the firsts of a several things: ** Ace, Tony, Angelique, The Two Other Rally Cars, Lady, and Burnett Stone's first appearances in an episode ** The First season where Millie appears, but does not speak since her introduction ** The First Season to have Voice Actors from The Bob the Builder Reboot ** The First Season in The CGI series to have recycled cancelled episodes from Seasons 2 and 3 ** The First season in which to have Mark Moraghan as the Narrator since his casting in 2013 ** The First Season to have Rosie in her pink livery since Season 19 ** The First Season to Have John Hasler Play Owen since Ben Small left the voice cast ** Richard Newman and Joanne Frogatt join the voice cast ** BoCo, Jeremy, Jenny Packard, and Stepney's first full appearances in CGI ** The First Season in the CGI series to be released in the US before the UK ** The First season to have Engines return to CGI since Season 19 ** The First Season since Season 21 to not have Fantasy sequences ** The first season to have Owen be played by John Hasler after Ben Small's departure from the voice cast ** The first season to have Bulgy speak in more than one episode ** The first season since The Sixth season to have Donald and Douglas Speak in more than one episode * This season marks the lasts of a few things ** The last season to have Rosie in her pink livery * Peter Andre, Neil Crone, Britt Allcroft, and Eddie Glen return to the voice cast Category:Season 23 episodes